ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Guardians of the Galaxy/Littlest Pet Shop: The Battle for Earth
Guardians of the Galaxy/Littlest Pet Shop: The Battle for Earth is a 3D flash-animated action epic comedy film. this film is to be directed by James Gunn and produced, animated, written and co-directed by Julie McNally Cahill and Tim Cahill. Plot When evil rises to Downtown City, it's up to the Guardians of the Galaxy to save Downtown City. Characters Lps-character-blythe 570x420.jpg|Blythe Baxter Russell Ferguson.jpg|Russell Ferguson Sunil Nevla.jpg|Sunil Nevla Vinnie Terrio.jpg|Vinnie Terrio Penny Ling.jpg|Penny Ling Buttercream Sundae.png|Buttercream Sunday Pepper Clark.jpg|Pepper Clark Zoe Trent.jpg|Zoe Trent Biskit Twins.jpg|Biskit Twins Fisher Biskit.png|Fisher Biskit Youngmee Song.png|Youngmee Song Jasper Jones.png|Jasper Jones Sue Patterson.png|Sue Patterson Roger Baxter.jpg|Roger Baxter Shivers1.png|Shiver Littlest Pet Shop *Blythe Baxter *Russell Ferguson (revived) *Sunil Nevla *Vinnie Terrio *Penny Ling *Buttercream Sunday *Pepper Clark *Zoe Trent *Biskit Twins *Fisher Biskit *Youngmee Song *Jasper Jones *Sue Patterson *Roger Baxter (as a spirit) *Shivers (Gets killed by Rocket Raccoon by turning him into ashes, because Rocket hates squirrels) Star-Lord Gotg Textless Poster.jpg|Star-Lord Rocket.png|Rocket Raccoon Gamora.png|Gamora Drax.png|Drax the Destroyer Groot Gotg Render.png|Groot Ronan_the_Accuser_2.png|Ronan the Accuser Nebula-1.jpg|Nebula Korath-1.jpg|Korath the Pursuer Guardians of the Galaxy *Star-Lord *Rocket Raccoon *Gamora *Drax The Destroyer *Groot *Ronan the Accuser *Nebula *Korath the Pursuer Add characters.....if ya like Cast From Littlest Pet Shop: *Ashleigh Ball as Blythe Baxter *Ryan Reynolds as Russell Ferguson *Ben Stiller as Sunil Nelva *Kyle Rideout as Vinnie Terrio *Tara Strong as Penny Ling *Cathy Weseluck as Buttercream Sunday *Tabitha St Germain as Pepper Clark *Nicole Oliver as Zoe Trent *Shannon Chan Kent as Whittany Biskit, Brittany Biskit, Youngmee Song *Samuel Vincent as Fisher Biskit *Kathleen Barr as Jasper Jones *Kira Tozer as Sue Patterson *Michael Kopsa as Roger Baxter *Brian Drummond as Shivers From Guardians of the Galaxy: *Chris Pratt as Star-Lord *Bradley Cooper as Rocket Raccoon *Zoe Saldana as Gamora *Dave Bautista as Drax the Destroyer *Samuel Vincent as Groot *Keith Ferguson as Ronan the Accuser *Karen Gillan as Nebula *Djimon Hounsou as Korath the Pursuer Transcript For the transcript, see here Trivia *Like LPS/TMNT: Danger In Downtown City, it has a theatrical release. *Blythe's outfit would be a black t-shirt, white long sleeved shirt underneath, white skirt, black calf leggings, white socks, black shoes and her hair was in pigtails (the season 3 ones) with black/white pigtail holders. She also wore golden earrings, golden golden bracelet and a necklace. She also wears black leather fingerless gloves. *It is revealed that Rocket Raccoon hates squirrels because raccoons hates squirrels. *This film was rated PG for mild rude humor and brief language Variants *Walt Disney Pictures - The logo is whole 2D animated, the train is in CGI/Flash-animated and the castle is also in 2D animation. And the text says "Disney" *DHX Media - The lasers makes the DHX Media logo and it turns 2D. Sequels and Spin off Page to installments - Guardians of the Galaxy/Littlest Pet Shop film saga Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Category:Marvel Studios Category:DHX Media Category:Hasbro Studios Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover films Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Hasbro Category:Flash Animation Category:Animation Category:Littlest Pet Shop Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:Guardians of the Galaxy/Littlest Pet Shop film series Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:Films Category:PG